Brother
by A Sirius Crush On Moony
Summary: Much to his own embarrassment, Regulus gets turned on when Sirius calls him 'brother' before they snog. Regulus/Sirius INCEST SLASH RATED M


**Before you read any further, this is incest. PLEASE do not read if you're not comfortable, and then leave rude reviews. You've been warned.**

 **Anyways, this has been in my head for a few days and I just had to get it out. Regulus and Sirius are just mmm. I'm too obsessed XD**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Brother**

It was around ten o'clock at night. Regulus was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the door creak open and tip-toeing across the bedroom floor. He could just about make out the silhouette of Sirius. He felt the mattress dip and then two arms wrapped around him, pulling him close. He was pressed against Sirius's chest. Inhaling deeply, he smiled up at Sirius.

"Hey," he mumbled. "Missed you."

He could see Sirius's smile even though it was dark. "I missed you too, Reg."

Regulus sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"It's... nothing. Don't worry."

He could feel Sirius's hands rubbing his back soothingly. He could feel Sirius's warm breaths against him.

"Please?" Sirius said.

Regulus took a deep breath. "Sirius, I get terrified that you'll never return."

There was silence, and Regulus wished he hadn't said anything. Then, he felt Sirius's arms wrap tighter around him.

"I'll never leave you," he promised, planting a kiss on Regulus's forehead.

Regulus smiled and pressed himself closer to Sirius.

"Good. Because I couldn't handle that," Regulus said. "The Order is dangerous. Please be careful. I know you – you're a daredevil."

He felt Sirius's body shake as he laughed.

"No, I'm being serious – don't say it – you're a reckless Gryffindor daredevil, and I'm scared you're going to get yourself killed."

Sirius leaned back a little. Out of nowhere, he pulled his wand out and cast the _lumos_ charm, lighting up the room. Regulus stared into Sirius's bright grey eyes.

"Trust me," Sirius whispered. "I'm careful."

"You promise?"

Sirius smiled the smile Regulus loved the most. "Of course I promise, you idiot."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Do I get a goodnight snog?"

"Hmm, do you deserve a goodnight snog, little brother?"

Regulus blushed and looked away. _Why_ did Sirius do that?

"Awww, you're blushing," Sirius grinned, kissing him on the forehead again. "You're adorable when you're blushing."

"Shut up, Sirius," Regulus muttered, trying to ignore him.

"Did you get all embarrassed when I called you my brother?" Sirius teased.

Regulus nodded.

"Well, you _are_ my brother," Sirius said matter-of-factly. "You're my _sexy_ little brother."

"Oh Merlin, Sirius, please!" Regulus said, blushing furiously again. "Stop that!"

"Why, does it bother you?" Sirius asked.

"Look," Regulus said, trying not to look into Sirius's eyes. "I feel guilty when you say things like... _that_. I know it's... well... it's not right... normal... you know, what we're doing-"

"-When I call you my brother you remember how wrong it is and then you get all embarrassed because you actually get turned on when I say it."

"I-what- _no_!" Regulus spluttered, trying to escape Sirius's tight grasp.

"Can't get away that easy, bro," Sirius said, pulling him closer.

Regulus knew that Sirius was right. He just felt too ashamed to admit that he loved when Sirius called him 'brother'. Especially just before snogging him. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Kiss me," Regulus demanded.

"We still didn't decide whether or not you deserved it."

"I _do_ deserve it," Regulus said.

"Well, you are looking extra sexy tonight."

"Then kiss me."

Sirius put out the _lumos_ charm. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Regulus's, kissing him softly but passionately in the dark. Regulus arms came up around Sirius's body. He gripped onto Sirius's shirt, pulling it up to expose his toned chest.

Regulus's ran his hands all over Sirius's bare chest, making him moan into his mouth at the touch.

"You like that, huh?" Regulus breathed as they pulled apart.

"Oh yeah," Sirius groaned, grabbing Regulus's hand and leading it down his body until it made contact with his erection.

"Oh," Regulus said, feeling his own erection growing. They had never done this before.

"That's how much you turn me on, little bro," Sirius said, catching Regulus in another kiss. Regulus pulled the elastic on Sirius's boxers and his heart skipped a beat when his hand made contact with Sirius's cock.

It was warm and hard and oh so good. He gripped it and started rubbing it up and down. The noises coming from Sirius's mouth only made him go faster.

The kiss was getting more and more heated. Regulus let out a low moan when he felt Sirius's hands graze his dick.

Their teeth crashed together and their heads collided a couple of times in the darkness but it was nothing but sexy and erotic and perfect.

Regulus could practically feel the electricity pulsing through his entire body and right into Sirius's.

They broke the kiss for air and Sirius leaned his head closer to Regulus's ear. "You better cum for me, Reg."

Regulus knew he would. He'd never felt anything so amazing in his entire life. His heart was beating fast and his cock was throbbing with the pleasure.

Not caring anymore, Regulus groaned. "Say it."

"Say what?" Sirius breathed in his ear.

Regulus bit his lip. "Call me your brother."

"You're going to cum all over my hand, aren't you little brother?" Sirius whispered seductively into Regulus's ear.

That sent him over the edge. "Fuck, Sirius," he said as his cum spilled over Sirius's hand, leaving him breathless. It was the most intense orgasm he'd had in his life and the thought that Sirius had done that to him could easily make him hard again.

Regulus felt Sirius thrusting into his hand and he continued stroking his cock. Sirius was close, he could tell. He just needed a little encouragement.

Regulus leaned closer. "Oh Sirius, I loved the way you made your brother cum in your hand."

"Oh... fuck..."

"Yes," Regulus whispered. "Your little brother would really love it if you would return the favour."

"Damn it... _Reg_."

" _Please_ ," Regulus said.

Sirius didn't need any more encouragement. He was gone.

* * *

"Sirius," Regulus whispered later on in the night, as they were both close to sleep.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He felt movement next to him, and then Sirius was kissing him sweetly.

"I love you, too."

And with that, they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms peacefully.

 **~The End~**


End file.
